modernsocietyfandomcom-20200216-history
Alternative Metal
Alternative metal is a genre of heavy metal that gained popularity in the early 1990s. Most notably, alternative metal bands are characterized by heavy guitar riffs; typically, these riffs have a pronounced experimental edge, including unconventional lyrics, odd time signatures, more syncopation than typical metal, unusual technique, a resistance to conventional approaches to heavy music and an incorporation of a wide range of influences outside of the metal music scene. Origins The term is used as a very loose categorization, but is usually used to describe artists playing a style of heavy metal music with an "alternative" approach. Many bands categorized as "alternative metal" are equally influenced by alternative rock and heavy metal. Initially alternative metal appealed mainly to alternative rock fans since virtually all 80s alt-metal bands had their roots in the American rock underground scene. Alt-metal bands commonly emerged from hardcore punk (Corrosion of Conformity), post-punk/noise rock such as Big Black, Fugazi and Sonic Youth along with others such as Helmet and White Zombie, grunge (Alice in Chains, Soundgarden), or industrial (Ministry, Vardis, Nine Inch Nails).needed scenes. These bands never formed a distinct movement or scene; rather they were bound by their incorporation of traditional metal influences and openness to experimenting with the form. For example, Jane's Addiction utilized performance art and a bohemian aesthetic, Corrosion of Conformity, The Melvins and the now defunct grunge band Soundgarden had a fondness for subverting '70s metal, and Faith No More, along with Living Colour, injected funk and hip hop into their brand of alternative metal, while Primus incorporates an obscure Residents-esque touch. The grunge movement of the early 1990s helped increase the audience for such bands, and these artists were as comfortable playing to alternative rock fans on various Lollapalooza line-ups (itself founded by Jane's Addiction frontman Perry Farrell) as they were opening for metal bands like Metallica. With the changing of the musical landscape by the popular breakthrough of alternative rock, "alternative metal" became a new phrase used to describe bands in the early 1990s who managed to make relevant era music that was "heavy without necessarily being metal". New bands emerged in this era with their distinctive takes on metal: Nine Inch Nails and Ministry started the industrial wave, combining punk-influenced electronic music and heavy guitars, System of a Down and Tool immersed itself in progressive rock influences, Rage Against the Machine was as informed by hip hop and post-punk agitprop such as Gang of Four as it was by metal, and Helmet molded a background in jazz and noise-rock/post-hardcore influences into a highly influential strand of intense rock music. As the 90s progressed, alternative metal's sound became more standardized as newer bands drew inspiration for the same collective set of influences that included Rage Against the Machine, Linkin Park4, Korn, Deftones, Fear Factory, Nine Inch Nails, Marilyn Manson, Primus and Helmet. Korn, in particular, with its downtuned riffs and aggressive dissonance, created the sonic template for a new movement, which became known as nu metal. Many post-grunge bands like Alter Bridge, Hurt, and Breaking Benjamin are also either influenced by or can be considered alternative metal. ''Here are a List of Alternative metal artists/bands please up-to-date this if possible thank you! '' *Agents of Oblivion *Alice in Chains *Alien Ant Farm *Alter Bridge *Ashes Divide *Atreyu *Avenged Sevenfold *Biohazard *Breaking Benjamin *Chevelle *Chimaira *CKY *Crazy Town *Decyfer Down *Deftones *Demon Hunter *Die Happy *Disciple *Dope *Down *East West *Disturbed *Earshot *Evanescence *Eyes Set To Kill *Faith No More *Flaw *Godsmack *Grinspoon *Halestorm *Helmet *Ill Niño *In This Moment *Jerk *Katatonia *Killswitch Engage *Korn *Lacuna Coil *Life of Agony *Limp Bizkit *Linkin Park *Living Colour *Marilyn Manson *Mastodon *Meshuggah *Mudvayne *Mushroomhead *Nonpoint *Oceans of Sadness *Otep *Papa Roach *P.O.D *Primus *Project 86 *Ra *Rage Against the Machine *Red *Rob Zombie *Saliva *Scars on Broadway *Sevendust *Shinedown *Slipknot *Snot *Soul Embraced *Soulfly *Soundgarden *Superunknown *Staind *Static-X *Stone Sour *System of a Down *The Sword *Three Days Grace *Tomahawk *Tool *Trivium *Tura Satana *Type O Negative *UnSun *Warship (band) *White Zombie *10 Years Category:Modern